Let Me Give You The Best Present
by Sunny-nn
Summary: Gimana kalau Hinata jadi cewek dingin, posesif, dan agresif?/"ermhh Sa-sasuh,,,kamu manis sekali..aku jadi ingin memakan mu.."/ atau.. Gimana kalau Sasuke jadi cowok pendiem, pemalu, polos, dan sering merona kalau deket cewek?/"s-senpai...senpai mau a-apa?/threeshot!
1. Chapter 1

Sunny-Noon

Not really proudly present…

-Let me give you the best present-

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei!  
warning! Author newbie + ngaco! OOC akut ! don't like don't read!dibawah 17? Silahkan pencet tombol back! Typos everywhere…lemon in next chap!

.

.

.

.

"Sasu-chan! Bangun sayang ,sarapannya udah siap! Ayo! Semangat ! hari pertama sekolah!"  
teriakan Mikoto mengalun dengan tidak lembut di telinga Sasuke di pagi hari. Huh… akhirnya hari ini datang juga.

Hari pertamanya sekolah di sekolah barunya, setelah 2 kali pindah sekolah saat kelas 1 karena ayahnya yang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan sehingga harus membawa keluarga kecilnya sampai kenegara lain. Sebelum ini memang Sasuke bersekolah di New York lalu pindah ke California, namun pindah lagi ke tempat kelahirannya yakni jepang, yah… apalagi kalau bukan urusan pekerjaan ayahnya?

Setelah siap dengan segala urusan dirumah, Sasuke siap-siap kesekolah, well, Sasuke tidak terlalu betah dengan seragam yang dipakainya, padahal dia sudah betah memakai baju biasa ke sekolah setahun terakhir ini…huft,, menghela napas Sasuke berpikir kata-kata apa yang sepantasnya diucapkan saat perkenalan, sifatnya yang pemalu memang menjadi penghambatnya ketika mau bersosialisasi.

Wajahnya akan tiba-tiba merona jika berada terlalu dekat dengan makhluk berjenis kelamin perempuan, dia juga pernah tiba-tiba pingsan saat salah satu penggemarnya di California tiba-tiba mencium pipinya.  
Well, mungkin bagi mereka biasa… tapi bagi Sasuke? Dia bahkan tidak masuk sekolah hingga 4 hari karena kejadian itu.

Tak terasa Sasuke telah berada di depan sekolah barunya, 'KONOHA SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL' begitulah tulisan yang berada di depan gedung tersebut. Well, lumayan besar. Katanya ini sekolah paling elit di jepang? Hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa masuk kesekolah ini.

Sasuke berjalan dengan santai melewati kerumunan orang, banyak gadis-gadis yang melihatnya dengan cekikikan dan wajah yang merona. Aduhh, bikin malu saja, akhirnya Sasuke memilih untuk jalan menunduk dan menyembunyikan rona wajahnya karena diperhatikan sejak tadi.

.

.

.

BRUUK

.

.

.

"Aaaw!" terdengar ringisan perempuan setelah Sasuke sepertinya menabrak sesuatu.  
"Punya mata tidak sih! Jangan asal tabrak saja donk!" kata seorang gadis itu.

"m-maaf.."hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Sasuke. Well, hari pertamanya sudah hancur! Banyak orang yang memperhatikan kejadian ini dari tadi, bikin malu saja! Penasaran Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit, dengan tinggi tubuh yang diatas rata-rata memang sulit bagi Sasuke menunduk tanpa melihat apapun yang di depannya, namun tadi dia keasikan melamun sih.

Yang petama dilihatnya ialah mata lavender tak berpupil menatapnya tajam. DEG, oh yaampun, dia malu sekali, sepertinya gadis ini senpainya dari kelas 12. Oh sudah pasti pipi Sasuke merona merah sekarang, mengetahui jarak diantara mereka tak sampai 10 cm.

"g-gomennasai.." Sasuke kembali berucap sambil lagi-lagi menundukan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona, kalau dilihat-lihat senpainya ini memang cantik. Pasti termasuk primadona di sekolah. Namun sayangnya sikapnya dingin sekali, dan menguarkan aura yang membuat Sasuke menjadi merinding, membuat takut saja.

Sasuke masih bertahan pada posisinya hingga suara gadis itu menginterupsi lamunannya." Hyuuga Hinata, 12-7 , ketua OSIS. Kau anak baru itu kan? Ikut aku!" tanpa basa-basi gadis yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Hinata pergi begitu saja. Suaranya terdengar dingin sekali ditelinga Sasuke,bikin merinding, ngomong-ngomong namanya tadi Hyuuga? Sepertinya tidak asing?

.

.

.

Ceklek

.

"S-senpai?"Seru Sasuke ragu-ragu dan melongokkan kepalanya kedalam ruang OSIS. "sedang apa kau? Masuk!" perintah seseorang yang sepertinya gadis itu dari dalam.

"Ada apa Senpai?"Tanya Sasuke yang berusaha menetralisir detak jantungnya. Demi apah? Dia berdua doang ama cewek dalam satu ruangan? Kalau ada setan lewat gimana? Sasuke menggeleng kepalanya pelan, tidak mungkin, yang mempunyai peluang lebih besar melakukan tindakan criminal seperti pelecehan adalah Sasuke. Dan Sasuke tak akan melakukannya, jadi ya.. aman-aman saja.

"Tolong isi formulir ini." Suara Hinata tiba-tiba terdengar, yaampun…coba tidak pakai intonasi sedingin itu, Sasuke jamin suaranya pasti lembut dan merdu.

.

.

SREKK .

.

.

Terdengar suara bangku yang didorong kebelakang, Hinata berdiri dari tempatnya duduk yaitu meja dengan penname 'ketua OSIS' Hinata berjalan mengitari Sasuke yang sedang mengisi formulir.  
_'Kalau dilihat-lihat, bocah ini boleh juga, badannya tegap, sexy, dan rona merahnya membuat ku tertarik, dia kenapa ya? Apa terlalu pemalu?apa memang dia orangnya? uchiha yang itukah? orang yang kucari-cari? tapi kenapa pemalu seperti ini?'_ Hinata membatin dengan rasa penasarannya.

. 

.

DUKK

.

.

"arrgh,ah,aw!" keluhan sakit yang lebih mirip erangan itu datang dari Hinata yang kakinya menabrak salah satu kaki meja secara tidak sengaja karena melamunkan Sasuke.  
DEG . yaampun,,, apa yang senpainya pikirkan? Mendesah tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. Dahi Sasuke berkeringat, detak jantungnya kembali tidak berdetak dengan normal. "S-sudah selesai senpai" kata Sasuke dengan tergagap. Jantungnya masih belum bisa berkompromi, masih terus berdetak hingga terasa mau melompat keluar.

"Aaa…tanggal ulang tahun mu 23 juli eh? Berarti dua hari dari sekarang?" kata Hinata dengan wajah datar nya sambil berkacak pinggang. Tidak tahu-menahu kalau wajah manusia lain yang ada diruangan itu sudah merah padam. Bagaimana tidak? Sepolos apapun Sasuke, dia juga remaja tanggung yang lagi puber. Bayangin aja,body Hinata yang oh-so-sexy kayak nantangin dia. Apalagi dada nya… kayaknya kenyal tuh!

.

.  
GLEK  
.

.

'_Mikir apa dia tadi? Gak gak gak! Gak boleh! Gw anak mami Mikoto yang paling alim! '_batin Sasuke sok alim.  
Menyeringai melihat tingkah Sasuke yang sepertinya diambang batas rasa malunya, terbukti dengan wajah yang merah padam. Ah! Hinata jadi ingin menjahilinya . Sedikit jahil tak apa kan? "ermhh,,Sa-sasu…kau sungguh manis..." kata Hinata mulai melancarkan aksi menggodanya. Yang digoda melotot dan menahan napas "aku jadi ingin memakanmu hm?" Suaranya sengaja agar terdengar sedikit mendesah. Sambil menarik dan memelintir dasi Sasuke. "Bagaimana kalau lusa, di hari ulang tahun mu, temui aku di atap sekolah. Aku akan memberikanmu hadiah terindah hm?" _dan aku akan menjelaskan segalanya._Lanjut nya dalam hati.

.

.

.GLEKK

.

.

.

Ajegile…Demi ape Sasuke bisa tahan kalau yang dihadapannya sekarang adalah benda bulat, besar, nan kenyal?

"B-ba-baiklah s-senpai.."kata Sasuke tergagap "Errmmhhh ah, arigatoh Sasukeh, ah!" Kata Hinata dengan desahan yang dibuat-buat disamping telinga Sasuke yang sudah memerah.

"Oke, kita ketemu lagi lusa sayang…"kata Hinata dengan kedipan menggoda. Sasuke cengok, mana pribadi si cewek yang dingin tadi? "sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang. Jam pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai sejak tadi jangan membuat hari pertamamu berantakan oke? Bye!" Kata Hinata sambil lalu dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam. DEMI APA TUH CEWEK? Belum 2 jam ketemu udah berani-beraninya manggil Sasuke sayang? Terus apa katanya? Jangan membuat hari pertamamu berantakan? Justru dia yang bikin hari pertama Sasuke berantakan!

Aaarrrgghh, mengerang tertahan, Sasuk mengacak rambutnya frustasi lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi masa-masa SMA yang panjang dan penuh rintangan.

.

.

.

Bersambung dengan tidak elitnya…

Arrgghhh? Gimana ini? Saya bikin rate M? mohon saran,kritik, bahkan konkrit saya terima.  
maaf untuk segala typos dan kekurangan…akhir kata…Boleh minta reviewnya?

.

.

Salam

.

.

Sunny-Noon(^_^#)


	2. Chapter 2

Sunny-Noon

.

.

Not really proudly presents

.

Let me give you the best presents 2

.

Disclaimer ; The amazing Macachi Kichimotcho!

Author curcol ; Holllaaaaa! Akhirnya update juga! Lama gk? Yah sori deh.. akhir-akhir ini kan sibuk banget… So! Enjoy! Oh ya! And Happy new year ya all! Thanks a lot untuk semua reviewer! Seneng banget deh! Oh ya ini genre humor, tapi gak ada humor-humornya. Soalnya, itu Cuma untuk pengambilan tema yang 'berbeda' hehe.

Warnings! Author NEWBIE, cerita abal! Don't like? Don't read? Critics , comments , flame, and the others are accepted. TYPOS EVERYWHERE. Maaf disini belum ada lemon.

.

Dear Uchiha Sasuke XI-3

Pulang sekolah nanti aku tunggu di atap sekolah, pintu atap ada dilantai lorong ke 2 dari tangga utama. Jangan bawa siapapun bersamamu. Aku ingin menemuimu sendiri saja. Happy birthday by the way.

Student council President.

Hyuuga Hinata.

.

23 Juli. Oke, apa specialnya hari ini? Oh ya tentu saja. Uchiha Sasuke pangeran sekolah kita berulang tahun, dan hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-16. Diffident prince atau Shy prince, adalah panggilan yang secara tak resmi diberikan oleh para penggemar Sasuke yang tentu saja semuanya perempuan.

Mungkin dahi Sasuke takkan berkerut sebegitu dalam jika dia tak menemukan surat yang berlabel Student council President didalam lokernya yang berisi banyak sekali surat-surat ber amplop pink yang sangat memuakkan. Entah berisi ucapan selamat ulang tahun ataukah surat cinta seperti dua hari pertama ini.

"President memanggilmu?" ucap seseorang tepat di belakang Sasuke.

"N-Naruto! K-kau mengagetkan ku!" ucap Sauke terbata-bata

Naruto terkekeh, merasa terhibur dengan sikap pemalu milik Sasuke yang jarang dimiliki anak-anak berumur 16 tahun yang sedang dalam masa-masa puber. Apalagi dia seorang laki-laki.

"Huh, kurasa Hinata-senpai tertarik padamu"

"D-dari mana kau tau kalau yang mengirim ini memang Hinata-senpai?"

"lihat label itu, yang berwenang memakai label itu hanya President, seenaknya saja menggunakan label Student council untuk hal-hal dan kepentingan pribadi, huh dia itu" Naruto menjawab sambil memposisikan kedua tangan nya di belakang kepala hingga berada di posisi yang nyaman.

"Sepertinya Naruto sangat mengenal H-hinata-senpai ya?" Tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum ramah kepada Naruto yang tak lama kemudian wajahnya memerah.

"W-well, dia itu mantan tunanganku dulu" sekarang Naruto menurunkan tangannya dari belakang kepala dan menunduk.

"K-kenapa kandas?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran. Well dia tidak menyangka gadis sedingin Hinata pernah memiliki kisah cinta yang tak biasa.

"Hahaha kenapa bertanya? Aku juga tidak tau kenapa dia menolak pria setampan aku? Sudahlah jangan di pikirkan. Lagi pula itu sudah kejadian 2 tahun lalu, waktu itu aku masih 14 tahun, belum terpikirkan untuk bertunangan, apalagi dijodohkan. Sudahlah, lagi pula aku juga tidak suka gadis dingin sepertinya, dia pikir aku tak laku apa? Pacar ku ada 4 yang di US! Hehehe " ucap Naruto kembali pada wajah cerianya lagi yang mau tak mau membuat Sasuke ikut tersenyum.

"Benarkah?"

"Hey! Kau meremehkan aku huh?"

"T-tidak! Aku hanya senang kalau kau senang" kata Sasuke lembut sambil tersenyum manis ke Naruto.

"err.. Sasuke? Bisa tidak jangan memandangiku seperti itu? Kau membuat ku merinding" kata Naruto gugup sambil mengusap leher bagian belakang nya pelan. Tak lama kemudian, muncul semburat merah di kedua pipi berkumisnya.

"eh?"

"T-tidak, bukan apa-apa, ayo kekelas, masalah surat-surat itu biar kubantu kau membuangnya nanti saat istirahat" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk loker Sasuke dengan jari jempol kanannya dan tangan kirinya berkacak pinggang.

"J-jangan i-istirahat!" sembur Sasuke yang membuat Naruto mengeryit heran.

"eh, kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ka-kasihan mereka kalau melihatnya nanti, mereka pasti kecewa, aku tidak mau mereka menganggapku tidak meghargai pemberian mereka"

"ck, kau ini! Baik sekali! Jadi kau kemanakan surat-surat cinta yang lain huh? Kau buang juga kan? Ya ampun Sasuke, kau baru sekolah 3 hari disini tapi penggemarmu sudah banyak sekali ya? Heh" kata Naruto gemas dan tidak bisa menahan tangan nya untuk tidak menepuk kepala Sasuke dan mengacak rambutnya pelan. Membuat Sasuke memerah malu. Naruto memang lebih tinggi darinya. Bena-benar pria sejati.

"Whoa! Kalian akrab sekali ya!" Inuzuka Kiba salah seorang sahabat Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri diantara Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kiba! Kau mengagetkan ku saja! Kanapa tiba-tiba disini hah?" seru Naruto dengan tangan yang masih berada di puncak kepala Sasuke.

"ck, kalian menghalangi loker ku! Lagi pula kalian memberikan fanservice gratisan kepada gadis-gadis itu! Lihat!" Kiba menunjuk ke sekelompok siswi-siswi yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka bertiga berdiri, dengan cekikikan dan wajah memerah memperhatikan mereka –tepatnya perlakuan Naruto ke Sasuke tadi- .

"huh! Dasar kumpulan gadis tak normal! Apa menariknya sih kisah cinta dua laki-laki?"

"dan apa menariknya kisah cinta antara dua perempuan Naruto? Kau pikir aku tidak melihat ada komik Yuri dirumahmu waktu itu hah? Kau sama tidak normalnya dengan mereka!" ucap Kiba santai yang sontak membuat wajah Naruto merah seketika. Dan cepat-cepat membekap mulut Kiba dengan tangannya. Membuat Kiba tak bisa bernafas saking kerasnya bekapan tangan Naruto di mulutnya.

"HHMMPPHH!"

"D-diam kau Kiba! Aku kan tidak sefanatik mereka! Hehe, Sasuke, ucapan Kiba yang tadi tak usah di pikirkan ya!" Kata Naruto

"eh, N-naruto-kun, lepaskan tanganmu dari Kiba, k-kasihan dia."kata Sasuke yang malah merasa iba kepada Kiba.

"eh?" Naruto dan Kiba sama-sama melongo, butuh beberapa kedipan mata akhirnya mereka tersadar dan Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari Kiba secara perlahan.

"K-kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?" kata Sasuke sambil mengeratkan pegangan tangannya di buku-buku nya.

"T-tidak bukan apa-apa, yang tadi Kiba bilang jangan dipikirkan ya, hehe.." kata Naruto salah tingkah sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, tingkah Sasuke yang kelewat polos membuatnya gugup.

"Y-yang mana?" Tanya Sasuke

"Yang kubilang Yuri itu loh.." kata Kiba sekuat tenaga menahan agar tak memutar bola matanya.

"oh! Memangnya SNSD merilis komik ya?" Tanya Sasuke polos, karena yang dia tau adalah Yuri SNSD, salah satu member idol pop dari korea yang memiliki tubuh paling seksi.

"ah,i-iya.. makanya yang dibilang Kiba tak usah didengarkan, dia kan ngomongnya suka ngawur!"kata Naruto sambil nyegir.

"Aku memang tidak berniat memikirkannya kok! Karena Naruto begitu marah tadi, jadi kupikir itu sebuah rahasia." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum maklum. Kali ini Kiba benar-benar memutar bola matanya.

"okey, baiklah, bisa kalian minggir? Aku mau mengambil buku pelajaran di lokerku yang terhalangi tubuh besar kalian berdua!" kata Kiba dengan kening berkerut dalam.

"m-maaf karena menghalangi." Sasuke yang pertama kali menyingkir dari tempatnya, sedangkan Naruto masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"ck, hey Sasuke. Jangan terlalu baik dengan yang satu ini, santai saja. Dan kau Kiba! Lokermu itu berada diantara lokerku dan Sasuke, jadi maklum saja kalau tertutupi tubuh kami." Kata Naruto bersungut-sungut dan menunjuk-nunjuk dada Kiba dengan jari telunjuknya. Kiba hanya menghela nafas.

"kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku juga tau loker ku berada diantara loker kalian berdua! Aku hanya minta kalian menyingkir! Minggir!" kata Kiba sambil mendorong bahu Naruto dengan bahunya sehingga Naruto bergeser secara paksa.

"huh, yasudah, kami duluan ya Kib, ayo Sasuke." Ajak Naruto sambil langsung menarik tangan Sasuke yang tidak memegang buku .

"HEY! Ingat yang kubilang tadi!" teriak Kiba lumayan keras sehingga Naruto sontak melepaskan tangannya dari Sasuke.

Saat ditengah koridor berbagai macam pandangan diterima mereka berdua, yang lelaki memandang mereka dengan pandangan iri, yang perempuan memandang mereka dengan pandangan kagum, dan kelompok fujoshi memandang mereka dengan wajah memerah sambil cekikikan, entah apa yang di pikirkan mereka.

"Berhenti berjalan sambil menunduk begitu. Kau bisa menabrak sesuatu tau." Kata pria disampingnya yang tidak lain adalah Naruto. Sontak Sasuke menoleh dan sedikit mendongak untuk melihat wajah Naruto.

Dia sangat berwibawa jika dilihat dari sini. Memang dia terkenal dengan pribadi cerianya, tapi dia tidak suka mengumbar senyum di depan orang banyak. Seperti sekarang ini, yang Naruto lakukan adalah berjalan dengan tenang dengan tangan yang masing-masing tersimpan di saku celananya, mata memandang lurus kedepan dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, sambil melirik Naruto. Dia adalah teman pertama Sasuke di Jepang ini, setelah sekian lama. Sikap Sasuke yang anti-sosial da sangat pemalu membuat Sasuke memiliki sedikit teman.

Dan Naruto datang kedalam kehidupannya, membantunya yang terbata-bata memperkenalkan diri didepan kelas. Orang yang pertama mengajaknya berbicara, dan orang yang menerima dirinya apa adanya.

Mereka memang memiliki persamaan, Naruto yang merupakan orang asing juga salah satu faktor penyebab mereka cepat akrab. Ayah Naruto orang Amerika yang menikah dengan ibunya Naruto yang merupakan asli jepang. Dia juga lahir disana. Itulah sebabnya Naruto memiliki rambut pirang, mata biru langit, dan kulit kecoklatan. Persis seperti orang US pada umumnya. Naruto juga pernah tinggal di US selama 14 tahun, dan pindah ke tanah kelahiran ibunya untuk melanjutkan studinya.

Mereka kembali berjalan dengan tenang, yang walaupun diperingati, Sasuke tetap berjalan sambil menunduk.

"SSssttt, itu President!"

"sstt..minggir-minggir beri jalan padanya!"

Mendengar bisik-bisik yang membuat penasaran, Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya. Naruto disebelahnya berhenti berjalan. Yang membuatnya menghentikan langkah juga.

Entah sejak kapan koridor menjadi sepi begini, hanya terdengar bisik-bisik dari siswa-siswi yang merapat kedinding koridor. Memberikan akses jalan yang leluasa kepada gadis yang sedang berjalan cepat diujung koridor sana. Dengan arah berlawanan dengan mereka berdua.

Dia berjalan sangat cepat, sepertinya sedang terburu-buru sehingga membuat rambut indigonya melambai-lambai dengan indah. Dagunya ditinggikan, dada dibusungkan yang membuat anak laki-laki di sepanjang koridor tak dapat melepaskan pandangan darinya. Gestur yang sangat angkuh.

"Kau tidak lihat aku mau lewat hah? Dimana matamu Namikaze? Get out of my way!" President berjalan dengan sangat cepat sehingga dalam hitungan detik saja dia sudah berada di hadapan Naruto dan Sasuke yang terdiam di tempat. Sambil berkacak pinggang tentunya dan sambil membusungkan dada, yang mungkin sengaja dilakukannya untuk menonjolkan lencana Student council President di rompi seragamnya.

Untuk sekian detik Sasuke berpikir untuk benar-benar menyingkir, tapi diurungkan niatnya itu setelah melihat Naruto yang menatap Sang President dengan tatapan tidak tertarik. Apalagi Naruto sedikit menunduk saat ini untuk melihat jalas ke bola mata Sang President yang sedang menatapnya dengan dahi berkedut.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto dan President ke arah koridor. Suasana di sini benar-benar kelam, semua mata tertuju pada dua orang di tengah koridor yang masih bertatapan, taka da yang berniat keluar dari atmosfer yang menyesakkan ini. Keduanya masih saling menatap dengan pandangan bengis, seperti ingin saling membunuh.

Naruto menghela napas sambil menutup mata. Dia menyerah dalam situasi ini. Hinata benar-benar keras kepala. Lalu menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan menatap Lavender didepannya, kali ini bukan tatapan membunuh, tapi lebih ke tatapan… Kasihan?

"Oh hi Press, Sorry, for sure. I wanna take this way too. Beside, this corridor isn't yours by the way." Kata Naruto dengan aksen Inggris yang membuat Sasuke melongo. Naruto benar-benar keren.

"oh, my fault ! Thank you for remind me about that! But, would you just stay away and give me some space to pass this corridor? I'm really in hurry." Kata Hinata dengan nada dibuat-buat seperti orang yang perlu dikasihani. Namun masih dengan ekspresi wajah yang luar biasa dingin, bahkan dengan tatapan yang lebih tajam dari yang tadi.

Naruto menghela nafas lagi. "You should say that at the first! You're wasting your time here!"

"you know? This corridor is large enough for three persons even more! Then why you still take this way huh?" walaupun telihat mengalah Naruto tetap mengajak Hinata berdebat, perdebatan yang buang-buang waktu, dan perdebatan yang memperdebatkan hal yang tidak berguna. Berebut jalan di koridor heh? Konyol sekali. Tapi tidak ada kata konyol selagi yang berdebat adalah dua muda-mudi ini.

Hyuuga Hinata dan Namikaze Naruto.

Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar menyingkir, mereka masih saling bertatapan, tidak ada yang mau mengalah dari kedua belah pihak.

"oh boy, my cute kohai, I'm really wasting my time here. But if you wanna know why I didn't take another way, the answer is Hyuuga. Hinata. Never. Succumb!" beberapa kata terakhir di katakan Hinata dengan penuh penekanan sambil lebih membusungkan dadanya dan mengeratkan tangannya yang bertumpu dipinggangnya.

"and if you wanna know my press, I never concede to anyone. So, if you don't want to waste your time more than this, you should take the other way" kata Naruto santai sambil menunjuk ruangan yang diberikan Sasuke karena menyingkir dengan ibu jarinya.

Hinata mendengus, dia kalah. Kalau saja dia tidak dalam keadaan terburu-buru sekarang, mungkin dia tidak akan melepas si pemuda Namikaze ini begitu saja. Dia tak sudi ditertawakan pemuda ini sepeninggalnya.

Akhirnya Hinata pergi dengan tatapan tetap lurus ke depan, tanpa menoleh sedikit pun kepada pria yang berada disamping Naruto. Tidak sedikit pun. Padahal dari tadi Sasuke meperhatikannya. Sasuke jadi bingung benarkah dia gadis yang mengiriminya surat dengan label Student council President? Sasuke masih memperhatikan si President yang melanjutkan jalannya dengan gestur yang sama. Gestur orang angkuh.

"Hey, Sasuke, kenapa melamun hah? C'mon kita ke kelas, kita hampir telat karena gadis itu."

Sasuke menoleh, dia sudah tertinggal beberapa langkah dari tempat Naruto berdiri. Dan aktifitas di koridor pun berjalan seperti biasa. Tidak ada lagi suasana mencekam, suara tawa dan hingar-bingar pun kembali terdengar. Semua terlewatkan sekelebat. Seperti mimpi.

"i-iya!" sahut Sasuke yang berlari kecil kearah Naruto yang kemudian melanjutkan jalan mereka.

- IX-3 -

Semua hingar-bingar dan keributan khas kelas yang belum dimasuki guru tiba-tiba saja terhenti. Namikaze Naruto, masuk kelas dengan wajah tertekuk, wajah orang yang terlihat tidak punya semangat hidup. Sangat kontras dengan sikapnya biasanya yang sering menjerit-jerit mengucapkan selamat pagi keseluruh isi kelas. Tapi kali ini? Semua sudah tau, dan tak ada yang berani menegur. Sasuke berjalan dibelakang Naruto dengan lagi-lagi kepala yang menunduk, dan langsung menuju kursinya dideretan ke-3 dari 5 deret dan dia duduk disamping orang yang menurutnya sangat misterius, Shino Aburame.

Naruto berjalan ke mejanya dengan langkah yang diseret-seret. Sampai-sampai seorang Shikamaru Nara terbangun dari tidur indah paginya karena merasakan aura gelap yang menguar-nguar dari orang yang duduk disebelahnya. Dan yang lebih kaget nya lagi, wajah yang tersuguh saat dia menegakkan kepalanya.

Sungguh pemandangan yang membuatnya sangat tidak bersemangat dalam kata lain, semakin membuatnya malas menjalani hidup. Hidup segan, mati tak mau. Dia sendiri setuju dengan peribahasa yang telah mendeskripsikan dirinya secara tidak langsung itu.

"hoi Nara! Apa yang kau lakukan disini huh? Tidak mau naik kelas? Kelas mu kan di lantai tiga. Kelas anak 12. Dan mana Gaara?" Ucap Naruto bingung, senpainya yang satu ini memang mengherankan.

Semua anak yang dikelas pun sontak menoleh ke tempat Naruto duduk. Kaget juga mengetahui bahwa ada seorang anak kelas 12 yang dari tadi duduk disitu, bahkan tidur disitu.

"huh, pertanyaanmu banyak sekali Naruto! Gaara masuk agak siangan nanti, dia ikut olimpiade di sekolah lain. Dan keberadaanku disini adalah untuk menggantikan Asuma-sensei, hah! Merepotkan sekali! Kau pikir aku mau mengurusi anak kelas 11 seperti kalian?" kata Shikamaru terang-terangan.

"heh, kau bicara seperti itu seakan kau tidak pernah kelas-11 saja! Kau menggatikan Asuma-sensei kan? Jam pelajaran sudah dimulai dari tadi, kenapa kau tidak memulai saja hah?" Naruto kesal juga lama-kelamaan karena sikap senpainya yang kelewat pemalas.

"Huh, iya-iya… cerewet kau Naruto! Kalian disuruh menulis tentang apa saja yang terjadi pada perang dunia ke-1 hingga 1 lembar folio penuh. Kerjakan sekarang." Satu kalimat terakhir diucapkan Shikamaru sambil berdiri dan berjalan kearah meja guru yang berada di depan kelas, duduk, dan melanjutkan tidur paginya disana.

Terdengar serentetan suara 'yah..' dan keluhan-keluhan lainnya, suara khas kelas yang murid-muridnya diberi tugas yang berat dan susah.

Sasuke mengeryit, apa susahnya mengerjakan hal sepele begini? Apalagi ini materi pelajaran sekolah waktu di junior high.

Srak

"NARA!" Teriak seseorang dari arah pintu yang digeser dengan kasar

"Huh? Hina-"

"jangan panggil aku-"

"oke, oke Press, ada apa hah? Kau mengagetkanku tau?" kata Shikamaru pelan sambil bergumam kata-kata 'merepotkan'-nya.

"tugasmu disini untuk mengawasi bocah-bocah ini kan? Kenapa malah tidur hah?" kata seseorang yang dipanggil President yang tidak lain adalah Hyuuga Hinata.

"kau berkata seolah kita baru kenal saja? Ini kan tahun ke-3 kita, Hin- Press," jawab Shikamaru yang terlihat sangat santai menghadapi Sang President.

"Hn, Whatever, kau dipanggil kepala sekolah untuk mengatur bocah-bocah kelas 11 yang ikut olimpiade, mereka Bengal-bengal sekali kau tau?" kata Hinata sambil mendesah pasrah sambil berjalan kearah meja guru yang diduduki Shikamaru.

"cih, kau berkata seperti orang yang sudah berumur saja." Kata Shikamaru sambil berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"t-tunggu? Ini tugasmu sebagai ketua Osis kan? Hey! Itu tidak adil! Kau tidak boleh memerintah sesukamu! Kalau mereka tidak mau menuruti mu, berapa peluang untukku dituruti mereka hah? Dan jangan membawa nama Kepala Sekolah sebagai alasan murahmu nona! Carilah alasa yang sedikit logis!" cecar Shikamaru sambil berkacak pinggang didepan pintu kelas.

"cih, sekarang kau cerewet seperti wanita tua heh? Alasan yang tak logis menurutmu saja sudah mampu membuatmu bergerak, Apalagi yang logis? Seperti kau diperintahkan untuk menjadi wali dari sekolah bocah-bocah itu? kemana otak jeniusmu Nara? Lagi pula, itulah guna mu, sebagai wakil ketua Osis. Setidaknya kau berfungsi di organisasi sekolah ini huh? Sudah kubilang, mereka itu Bengal luar biasa! Memang diam dan tak melawan, tapi itu sangat merepotkan, dan rambut merah mereka! Argh! Aku tak tahan melihatnya! mungkin mereka bisa patuh dengan mu dengan bersikap sedikit lebih ramah kepada mereka heh?" kata Hinata sambil melipat kaki, dan bertumpu dagu.

"menjadi wali dari bocah-bocah itu lebih tidak logis nona President. Dan jangan bawa-bawa kejeniusanku! Aku tidak suka membicarakannya! Dan kau bisa berkata sesuatu itu merepotkan hah? Lagi pula, sejak kapan aku tidak berguna di organisasi heh? Seingatku, aku yang selalu menggantikanmu jika kau tidak hadir rapat? Dan kau! Selalu! Tidak menghadiri rapat! Dan itu sangat merepotkan sekali!" kata Shikamaru dengan suara yang cukup keras karena emosi.

Hinata memutar bola matanya. Pertengkaran konyol antara mereka berdua memang sering terjadi, Hinata yang sama sekali tidak berniat menjadi Ketua Osis harus melaksanakan kewajiban ini, karena system perekonomian sekolah, diatur dengan saham-saham pemilik perusahaan-perusahaan orang kaya. Selama 3 tahun terakhir ini, yang memegang saham terbesar dipegang oleh perusahaan Hyuuga Company. Hyuuga Neji, adalah President sekolah sebelum tahun terakhirnya berakhir, dan setelah dia lulus, harus digantikan oleh Hyuuga Hinata, yang mau tidak mau harus menjadi ketua Osis sebagai Hyuuga yang masih bereda di sekolahnya ini.

"Lakukan saja apa yang kuperintah!" kata Hinata dengan nada super dingin ditambah deathglare dan jangan ketinggalan, gerakan tangan mengusir.

"huh! Kau ini menyebalkan!" kata Shikamaru yang mulai bertingkah kekanakan.

Hinata terkekeh kecil, bagaimanapun juga dia pasti menang. " Salahkan saja ayahku dan perusahaan milikku sebagai perusahaan pemilik saham terbanyak di sekolah ini." Ucap Hinata dengan seringai khas orang angkuh.

" perusahaan milikku berada di tingkat ke-2! Selisih kita sangat tipis nona." Kata Shikamaru yang kali ini melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada. Gesture orang yang tidak berniat beranjak dari tempatnya.

Hinata kembali menyeringai "kalau begitu kita bisa menyalahkan perusahaan kita bersama-sama eh? Sebagai pemilik saham terbanyak KITA diwajibkan mengemban posisi merepotkan ini, iya kan?" kata Hinata sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya.

Shikamaru memerah, entah kenapa mendengar kata 'kita' membuatnya malu. Dan apa-apaan kedipan itu? Mencoba merayu? Well~ nyatanya memang berhasil. Dan selalu berhasil.

"b-baiklah! Aku pergi!" ucap Shikamaru yang kemudian beranjak dan pergi tanpa menoleh.

Hinata kembali terkekeh. Rayuaan murahnya memang selalu ampuh.

"apa yang kalian lihat huh? Lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian!" kata Hinata dengan nada membentak.

Sontak seluruh murid mengalihkan pandangan mereka kembali ke pekerjaan mereka sebelumnya.

"kurasa ini hari tersialku, bertemu gadis angkuh ini hingga 2 kali dalam 2 jam" gumam Naruto.

"Aku mendengarmu Namikaze!" kata Hinata sambil melotot kearah Naruto yang tampak tidak perduli.

"Hn, kau bisa diam? Kalian berisik sekali tau!" semua yang dikelas bergidik. Naruto memang pemberani.

Hinata melengos, kemudian mengambil smartphonenya dari rompi khusus anak kelas 12, dan memasangkan sepasang earphone ke kedua telinganya.

1 jam 30 menit kemudian bel pertanda berakhirnya jam pelajaran pertama berdering. Waktu istirahat untuk seluruh siswa Konoha International High school.

"berdiri, dan keluar dari kelas tanpa suara. Biarkan kertas jawaban kalian tetap berada diatas meja."

Padahal bukan guru ataupun kepala sekolah, tapi semua murid dikelas menuruti perintahnya. Mereka keluar dari kelas dengan tenang tanpa suara. Kalaupun guru, belum tentu juga mereka akan menaatinya.

"Sasuke! Ayo ke kantin" ajak Naruto yang kemudian mengenggam tangan Sasuke dan berlari.

"e-eh! N-naruto-kun, pelan-pelan!"

"haha! Kau ini lucu sekali! Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu! Lama-lama aku tidak tahan, ku gigit loh!" kata Naruto sambil tertawa ringan melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"A-apa?"

"tidak! Ayo cepat sedikit jalan mu! Dan jangan berjalan sambil menunduk di samping seorang Namikaze Naruto!" kata Naruto nyengir sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan segala rasa bangganya.

"i-iya" Sasuke tersenyum manis dan berjalan disamping Naruto yang terlihat sangat gagah, berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang bisa dikategorikan bishounen. Sasuke jadi ingat dulu waktu dia bersekolah di California, pernah ada laki-laki yang menyatakan perasaan suka kepada Sasuke. Reaksi pertama Sasuke adalah pingsan saking syoknya. Dan esoknya, Sasuke menolak lelaki tersebut secara baik-baik, dan menjelaskan kalau dia masih normal. Well, memiliki wajah yang cantik bukan berarti dia seorang penyuka sesama jenis.

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai ke cafeteria yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari kelas mereka berada. Malah berbeda gedung. Sekolah mereka ini memang luas. Gedung audiotorium, cafeteria, gym, seni, perpustakaan, dan terakhir gedung utama. Tempat kelas-kelas berada.

"aku pesan mie ramen, kau?" Tanya Naruto ke Sasuke yang masih memperhatikan sekeliling. Memang ini pertama kalinya ia datang ke cafeteria, karena dua hari sebelumnya dia membawa bento dan memakannya bersama teman-teman yang lain di taman.

"aku, sama dengan mu saja." Jawab Sasuke yang masih belum focus.

"oke, mie ramennya 2 dan jus jeruknya 2!" kata Naruto kepada pelayan cafeteria yang kemudian mencatat pesanan Naruto dan Sasuke, kemudian menunduk sedikit dan pergi.

"hei, Sasuke" kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba berwajah serius.

"hm?" gumam Sasuke terheran-heran dengan tingkah Naruto yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi serius.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan sambil memejamkan matanya dan memijit pelipisnya.

"si Hinata itu, tolong perlakukan dia dengan baik. Dia… gadis gelap yang misterius. Sebenarnya dia baik. Aku yakin kau dapat mengubahnya kembali." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lembut.

"e-eh? Sebenarnya ada apa?" wajah Sasuke mulai memerah, entah kenapa mengingat Hinata dia jadi merasa malu.

"Kau pikir kenapa dia bisa berbahasa inggris begitu fasih? Orang jepang asli tidak bisa melakukannya, dulu kami satu sekolah, di Los Angeles. orang tua kami juga relasi bisnis." Sasuke menaikkan satu alis matanya, lumayan kaget juga mendengar fakta yang sepertinya disembunyikan. Dan… relasi bisnis? Pantas saja Sasuke merasa tidak asing dengan nama Hyuuga, sepertinya salah satu relasi bisnis keluarga Uchiha juga.

"Hinata itu, ibunya kelahiran Perancis. Dia anak yang pintar dan baik. Dulu,Sifatnya persis sepertimu, dia juga cantik." kata Naruto dengan pandangan mata menerawang dan tersenyum lembut melihat awan-awan yang bergerak pelan, bernostalgia ria. Cafeteria sekolah mereka meang terbuka, untuk menciptakan suasana tenang. Benar-benar sekolah impian. Sedangkan Sasuke menyimak dengan sangat serius, sehinga mereka berdua tidak sadar bahwa makanan pesanan mereka sudah datang.

"tapi, memiliki kulit terpucat dan rambut tergelap di kelas bukanlah hal baik. Aku memang juniornya, tapi tak sulit mengenalnya yang sering dikerubungi anak-anak popular dan di-bully. Kudengar juga banyak anak laki-laki yang menyukainya dan menyatakan perasaan mereka kepada Hinata, namun dia tolak secara halus, yah… mungkin, anak-anak popular itu iri. Dan pada suatu sore sepulang sekolah, anak-anak popular itu memulai aksinya terhadap Hinata. Aku melihatnya, dan menolongnya. Memaki semua anak-anak perempuan yang sok popular, dan menemukannya yang sudah berambut pendek. Semua orang tau, rambut indigonya itu indah. Aku membantunya. Dan dia… menangis di pelukanku." Naruto kembali menghela nafas, matanya masih menerawang.

"l-lalu, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke yang mulai merasa penasaran. Dua mangkuk mie ramen dan dua gelas jus jeruk terabaikan.

"keesokannya, rambutnya yang pendek sudah dipotong rapi, dia menjadi terlihat lebih manis dan imut, dia menyatakan kalau dia menyukaiku, aku menerimanya. Kami berpacaran selama 1 tahun, dan pada saat orang tua kami menyatakan kalau kami bertunangan, kami cukup senang. dan kau tau kan, waktu itu aku masih berumur 14 tahun dan dia 15 tahun. Kami sudah disini, di jepang. dan yah.. kau tau juga, aku memiliki 4 kekasih di US itu sebuah kebenaran. Dulu, itu sebuah tren, well, bagi sebagian anak laki-laki disana."

"j-jadi H-hinata-senpai mengetahuinya?" Tanya Sasuke yang mulai terbawa.

"yah… begitulah, seharusnya aku sudah tau dari awal kalau dia itu sangat sensitive dan cepat sakit hatii bila dihianati, dia membatalkan pertunangan secara sepihak dan mengataiku bocah tak tau diri. Arrgghh! Kau harus tau seberapa menyesalnya aku!" kata Naruto yang mulai menunduk dan menyambak rambutnya sendiri. Frustasi.

"tahun ke-2 nya, dia diangkat sebagai Ketua Osis. Sifatnya mulai berubah. Tidak ada lagi Hinata yang lembut, baik, dan ramah. Semua menghilang. Sepertinya dia mengalami trauma dengan pem-bully-an. Um.. mungkin salah satu penyebabnya juga karena aku. Semua orang menyeganinya sebagai Pressident. Dan dia mulai mengubah sifatnya, menjadi Hinata yang angkuh, sombong, dan dingin. Memanfaatkan momentum yang tepat agar dia tidak disepelekan lagi. Dia, sebenarnya kesepian. Jadi aku minta tolong padamu! Untuk mengubahnya kembali!" kata Naruto mengakhiri cerita panjangnya dengan menggenggam kedua tangan Sasuke yang berada diatas meja.

"i-iya, aku akan berusaha!" ucap Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

"aku tau kau pasti bisa Sasuke! Berjuanglah!" ucap Naruto berapi-api sambil mengacungkan jempolnya yang hanya dijawab dengan senyuman dan anggukan kecil dari Sasuke.

"yosh! Itadakima-" kata Naruto yang mulai memisahkan sumpitnya.

"um.. N-naruto-kun, sebenarnya, bel sudah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu" kata Sasuke takut-takut sambil menunduk.

"ke-kenapa tidak bilang? Aduh! Habis ini pelajaran si Ibiki! Ayo cepat!" kata Naruto yang kemudian menyeruput jus jeruknya sedikit dan mengeluarkan dompet tebalnya, kemudian meniggalkan beberapa lembar uang diatas meja. Dan menarik tangan Sasuke dan terus menggenggamnya disepanjang koridor.

Sasuke memperhatikan punggung lebar Naruto dari belakang. Pikirannya melayang ke cerita Naruto tadi. Dia jadi merasa kasihan ke Presidentnya yang satu itu. 'aku berjanji tak akan mengecewakannya' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke jadi penasaran, apa yang mau dilakukan senpainya nanti sepulang sekolah? Well~ siapa yang tau? Tapi sepertinya diundang oleh seorang Hyuuga Hinata hanya berdua saja merupakan hal yang istimewa dan langka. Sasuke penasaran. Jadi tidak sabar.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, ada seorang gadis yang memperhatikan mereka dari tadi secara diam-diam. Gadis itu menyender pada dinding di pertigaan koridor tanpa di ketahui Naruto dan Sasuke.

"huftt, Namikaze bodoh. Apa yang kau katakan padanya huh?" desah gadis itu sambil memijit pelipisnya pelan. Kemudian berlalu.

Well~ Sasuke, kau tidak tau akan apa yang kau akan hadapi.

… to be continued…

Apaan nih! Aduh! Maaf banget untuk semua reader yang mengharapkan disini ada lemon! Bilangnya bikin twoshot! Tapi jadinya malah threeshot! Well, disini aku memang mau menunjukan seberapa diseganinya Hinata dan orang-orang yang akrab sama dia, kayak si Shikamaru. Terus, dua bocah anak olimpiade itu Gaara ma si Sasori. Terus disini juga udah dijabarkan flashback kehidupannya si Hinata dan Naruto. Kenapa, mereka bisa kayak musuh bebuyutan begitu. Sebenernya Naruto gak benci sama Hinata, cuman si Hinatanya benci banget sama Naruto, yah… alesannya dah jelas kan? Trus disini juga Menonjolkan sifat Sasuke yang pemalu banget!

Dan yap! Yang bilang mereka bertukar sifat di fic ini bener banget! Mungkin agak susah ngebayangin Sasuke disini ya? Bayangin aja, cowok imut, kalem, inosent, pendiem, gampang merona! Ukeish deh! Hehe, tapi disini aku juga gk menghilangkan sifat kelaki-lakian nya Sasuke, tenang aja! Kalau Hinata, bayangin yang di RTN aja… tapi mukanya jangan deh, aku kurang suka, kayak ibu-ibu. Aku sukanya bajunya aja! Seandainya itu baju aslinya! Omake nanti kubuat di chap depan. Lemonnya sengaja kupisah, soalnya kalau di gabung kayaknya bakal panjang banget! Terus aku juga lagi ngerancang alur Lemon yang berbeda dan yang pasti, si Hina-chan yang

Makasih untuk semua reviewer! Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat dinantikan loh!

.

.

.

Salam Sunny-Noon (^_^#)


End file.
